New Broom
by Gary Merchant
Summary: Torchwood Tower is open for business, thanks to a new Managing Director.


NEW BROOM

She stood outside the building that was Torchwood Tower, and allowed herself a satisfied smile. It had been a long time coming, but at last she was here. In person and in charge.

As she walked through the reception area, everyone nodded to her, and she returned the greeting. It would take time to get to know everyone's name, but it was important to keep things friendly and sociable. It didn't pay to alienate anyone – she smiled inwardly at the joke – but at the same time she had to run a tight ship.

One of the scientists smiled at her. "Morning, Ma'am." That was still hard to accept. She had never been addressed as 'Ma'am' before now, and it would take some getting used to. She had toyed with the idea of asking for that title to be done away with, but if she were honest, she secretly enjoyed the sense of pride and respect it gave her. And when all was said and done, the one in charge had to be recognised as such.

The lift delivered her promptly to the top floor, and she headed straight to her office, her colleagues knowing not to disturb her until they heard otherwise. She stood for a moment, taking in the view from her window. She never tired of that view. Finally, she let out a sigh and laid her attaché case upon the desk, allowing herself a brief moment in the swivel chair before studying the day's itinerary.

It was usually meetings with Government types in the morning, and military types in the afternoon, the balancing act between the two having become something she knew of old. Except that today things were a little different. A friendly face poked his head round the door. "She's here."

She nodded. "Thanks. You might want to sit in on this."

"A show of strength?"

"Not exactly," she answered, "but she'll have her aide with her, so we might as well even the odds."

He grinned. "You learn fast."

"Must be the company I've been keeping." She gave a wry smile. "Give me a minute, and then show her in." Alone again in her office, she flicked back a stray lock of hair and smoothed down her business suit. First impressions and all that.

She stood facing the window as the door opened, and waited until a discreet cough prompted her to turn and greet her visitors. The handshake between them was firm. "Madam President. Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule."

"It's not a problem, really, Miss Tyler," she replied. "To be honest, I've been looking forward to visiting Torchwood."

I'll just bet you have, Rose Tyler thought. "Please, sit down. Tea or coffee?"

It was strange, Rose thought, as she engaged in the necessary small talk with President Harriet Jones. Strange that, in this parallel world, the two women had never met. But here, Harriet was now the current serving President. And as such, she was an unknown quantity. Parallels didn't necessarily mean differences in people. "I must confess," Harriet ventured, "I was surprised when I heard that you'd taken over the running of Torchwood."

"Oh?"

"Only from the point that there was no previous history to suggest such a move. In fact, there was no official record of your existence – until recently."

"I've been away travelling," she explained. "A few out-of-the-way places where you couldn't even buy a newspaper."

"I hope, Madam President, you're not suggesting that Rose isn't my daughter." She had asked Peter, her father, to sit in on this meeting. It had been a good move. "I can assure you that she's my blood relative in every sense."

"I'm sure the President didn't mean to cause offence," her aide insisted.

"Thank you, Jeremy. I can speak for myself." The frostiness in her voice had vanished when she turned back to Rose. "I just wonder if you fully appreciate what you're taking on here."

"You mean Torchwood?" Rose smiled. "Oh, I'm qualified for the job. In my travels I've seen things you wouldn't believe."

The President didn't sound convinced. "Well, be that as it may, I can arrange for someone to be on hand should the need arise."

"What, one of those stocky types who stand out a mile, saying 'look at me, I'm a bodyguard'?" Rose shook her head. "I don't think so, do you?"

Jeremy struggled to keep a straight face as Harriet Jones persisted. "I don't think you understand, Miss Tyler. This isn't a request, it's standard procedure. And it's for your own good."

"Yeah? For my good, or yours?"

"Now that's hardly fair," said Harriet. "I'll admit that since the unfortunate closure of Cybus Industries…"

"Excuse me," Pete Tyler interrupted. "You're talking about a madman who almost succeeded in bringing about an enforced conversion of the human race. If we hadn't acted when we did, I don't think we'd be sitting here now."

"Yes, you're quite right," Harriet was quick to agree. "I understand you had help from others besides yourself. It was a very brave endeavour from all concerned, I'm sure."

She was clearing fishing for details on these helpers, but Rose wouldn't be drawn. "And what was the Government doing while all hell was breaking loose?" she asked. "No emergency powers in place? No rallying of the troops?" She saw Harriet flinch at this and pressed home her advantage. "Funny, but I don't recall seeing you around when the Cybermen took over. I'd have thought better of you at one time, Harriet. But you're just like all the rest – only out for glory."

"How dare you," the President protested. "You have no right to judge me. Do you –"

"Yeah, we know who you are," Rose answered. "Harriet Jones, formerly MP for Flydale North, who won a landside victory in the recent General Election, called after the unfortunate death of the President at the hands of the Cybermen. Do I need to go on?"

With an effort, Harriet regained her composure. "You seem remarkably well informed."

Pete Tyler smiled. "It's always worth knowing about the opposition."

"I hope you don't see me as the enemy."

"Maybe a bad choice of words," said Pete. "But Torchwood prides itself on knowing the whole story - who we need to keep an eye on. You know the sort of thing."

Harriet nodded. "Perhaps if we could get back to the subject in hand." She turned to Rose. "The reformation of Torchwood has prompted some concerns, especially regarding your elevation to Head of the organisation. While it's generally accepted in certain quarters that Torchwood provides a vital service, the Government feel that you should step down as its Chairman, and allow someone of a more senior stature to take the reigns."

Rose shared a look with her father, then turned to Harriet. "I don't think that'll be happening."

"You have little choice in the matter," Harriet warned her. "You forget that Torchwood is funded by the Government, and as such we have a controlling interest in its ongoing remit, as well as its future."

"That might have been the case in the old days," said Rose, "but things have changed since then. 'Cause when I took over, my Dad and I set up a new financial management structure."

"It's amazing how a soft drink can generate so much financial capital," Pete remarked. "Thanks to the success of Vitex, I've been able to invest some much needed time and effort into Torchwood. So much so, that we've severed our connection to the Government. We're now able to operate as an independent organisation."

Harriet was appalled at this turn of events. "But you can't do this. You'll still need military backing."

"We've got that." Rose turned to a plasma screen on the far wall, and clicked a switch on her remote. The screen flickered into life, and a military man of senior rank smiled down at them. "Miss Tyler, Mr Tyler. Madam President."

"Sorry to bother you, Brigadier," said Rose, "but the President doesn't seem to have the whole picture on Torchwood."

"Then perhaps I should explain," he offered. "You see, Madam President, we've been aware for some time of your covert visits abroad. Visits with certain individuals which, in our opinion, could have the potential to severely compromise our association with yourself and the existing Government."

"This is all speculation and rumour," Harriet ranted. "In any case, you still have responsibilities to the country, if not the world."

"I quite agree," the Brigadier said. "Which is why we will take no further orders from you, or any other ruling political party. Any decisions we take now and in the future will be in full consultation with Torchwood, and we will only be directly answerable to Geneva. I hope you will understand that this is for the good of us all."

Harriet visibly paled. "This is against all that we stand for."

"Against all that you stand for, Madam President," the man corrected. With a smile for Rose and her father, the man terminated the link.

No one spoke, as Harriet struggled to take in all that had been said. "Torchwood won't survive without Government backing," she muttered defiantly. "I could see you ruined by the end of the week, if I chose to."

"We'll see." Rose nodded to the blank screen. "But thanks to Brigadier Michael Yates and his people at UNIT, I don't think we'll have any trouble. And I hope that wasn't a threat, Madam President. Because we've been threatened by experts, and we're still here." She stood up, and moved across the room. "Anyway, I could take you down with just six words."

She leant down to Harriet Jones' aide, and whispered something to him out of her hearing, before returning to her seat. "What did she say?" Harriet asked, only dimly aware that the office door was now open, the meeting clearly at an end. "What did she say?" The aide nervously walked out, followed by Harriet. "Tell me. What did she say?"

The door was closed on them, all further protestations blocked out. After a few seconds, Pete Tyler let out a whoop of joy as he pulled his daughter out of her chair and swung her around in a hug. "That showed 'em, princess. One up to the Tylers, eh?"

"And one in the eye for the President." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, nice one," said Pete. "But what was it you whispered to her aide? Six words, you said."

For a moment Rose was back in another time, on another world just like this one. "Oh, it was nothing," she replied. "Just something I learned from an old friend."


End file.
